mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Removed features
Features in the Mo' Creatures mod that were removed during development or updates. These features may have been replaced, or the mod author decided against the feature later on. Note that this page only documents mod features that were removed; features of a particular mod element that were removed are noted in that element's history. See unused features for features that are still currently in the mod or the mod files. Items and entities Rope Ropes could be used on a tamed mob to make them follow the player. They were originally meant to tow horses, but the rope could then be used with all other tamable mobs. Ropes could not be used on Minecraft mobs or be tied to fences. Using a rope on a mob would tie it to the mob, allowing it to be moved by the player. Multiple mobs could be held by ropes at once, even if the player was riding on a mount or in a minecart, etc. Unlike leads, ropes did not break when an obstacle was obstructing its path, and could go straight through them. If a kitty was picked up with a rope, it would be held by its feet, and would become aggressive towards the player if carried this way. When the kitty was released, it would attack the player. Ropes were used to craft all three types of tusks, but leads have since replaced the usage of ropes in the recipes. Ropes were craftable using the following recipe: Ropes were removed in v6.0.0 DEV R1, sometime after leads were added. Fish bowl The main usage of fish bowls was to catch and store fishies. In order to use a fish bowl, the bowl had to be filled up with water from any body of water. When the fish bowl had been filled with water, a fishy could be caught by getting close to it and right-clicking with the bowl on it. A caught fish would swim around in circles in the bowl. If the player right-clicked with a fish bowl that had a fishy in it, the fishy would be released. The player could pick up a fish bowl and have it placed on their head when right-clicked with an empty hand. A fish bowl could be placed back into the player's inventory by right-clicking on it with any type of pickaxe. Fish bowls were subject to physics, and could be burnt, suffocate, and take damage from the player and emitted a puff of smoke upon 'death'. Fish bowls were craftable using the following recipe: Fish bowls were removed in v8.0.1, but it's still unclear why DrZhark removed them. It is possible they were removed temporarily, due to glitches. Fishy types.png|Fish bowls with all of the types of fishies. Key Keys were items that would be given to the player after they had added a chest to a mount, such as a donkey or mule. After being given a key, the player could access the mount's inventory with right-click. Keys were craftable with the following recipe: Keys were removed in v8.0.0 DEVa. And instead a mob's inventory can be accessed by sneaking and right-clicking on the mob with an empty hand. Horse armor Horse armor was a special type of armor that could be placed on horses. It was removed from the mod in v6.0.0 DEV R1, and added into Minecraft along with horses in the 1.6 update. Crafting recipes Horse armor Prior to v6.0.1, all three types of horse armor could be crafted. These recipes have since been removed. Other Crocodile death roll Crocodiles would catch their prey or the player with their jaws. Once caught, the crocodile would try to drag the player into the water. If there was no water in the area though, the player would be stuck and take damage every few seconds. The player could easily escape a crocodile by pressing the dismount key (shift by default), but sometimes the crocodile would immediately grab the player again after this. Prior to this, it was very hard for the player to get out of the crocodile's mouth, so they had to punch it several times for the crocodile to release them and escape from its grasp. The death roll was removed in DEV v8.0.0 due to glitches. It is possible that it will be added back when fixed. 'Big cat models' Prior to v8.1.0, before big cats were revamped, they had eight different models. Category:Mo' Creatures